heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Seindbox
"I drew a snake boy." ~Emily, World of Tomorrow Resa's dragonsona! I doubt anyone's gonna try to steal her so I don't really know what to do with this space Thanks Nath for the infobox picture!!!!! You're so fricken cool m8 Thanks to the insanely talented Wisps for the beautiful coding, and the Great and Powerful Helio for the fancy quoteboxes! And finally, a humongous thank you to all the artists who contributed to her awesome gallery! You guys are seriously the best <3 __TOC__ "There's lines coming out." ~Emily Prime, World of Tomorrow Personality This is gonna be a toughie Sei honestly has no idea how to describe her personality. But she'll try give her credit for that Generally speaking, she's popular and friendly. She's a social butterfly and loooooves being around a ton of dragons. She likes parties and meeting friends. Her personality is really unpredictable. It's like moody on steroids. She'll go days at a time totally on top of the world, and then she'll drop like a rock and not be motivated to do anything. This is partly related to her bipolar disorder, and partly just because it's how she's always been. Her mood swings used to be absolutely horrible and exhausting but now they fluctuate slower and less dramatically. She gets super excited about tiny things and big things alike. She's loud and likes to scream about things. She's a bit socially awkward but overcomes that quickly. She enjoys any conversation, whether it's smalltalk or fangirling or contemplating draconic existence or discussing politics or debating the controversy behind global warming. She loves to help dragons and make them feel better. Sei's imaginative and is really empathetically connected to like... literally everything and everyone. It's a struggle but comes in handy a lot. Sometimes she feels like a mind reader. She loves friends so much! She's always happy to meet somebody new. She sometimes seems ditzy and kind of shallow but on a personal level she's loyal to her friends and will defend them no matter what. Sei tends to accidentally get excited and take charge without giving others a chance to voice their input. She's trying to be more cooperative and wants everyone to have a fair chance during discussions. She's found that it's kinda hard for new dragons to start talking to her because of her disability. They seem to think that makes stuff really awkward. Sei wants to tell everyone who feels that way that it doesn't really matter and it's socially acceptable for them to actually look at her. Despite her openness and positive nature, Sei's realized that she keeps on a mask, and convinces even herself that she's always happy. Truthfully, she's worried and kinda sad all the time and is constantly on her toes, fearing that she'll screw things up and be rejected by her friends and family. She feels like she's really annoying, so she occasionally withdraws, but she's scared of being alone so it's like she's kind of emotionally torturing herself a little bit. Whoops "Your face is exactly one cookie big." ~A rl friendo Appearance Sei is easily distinguishable from other IceWings. She's small and unhealthily thin. A lot of dragons describe her as cute but she's actually not cute in the slightest. She looks younger than she really is. Seriously she looks like a 10 year old. Her bones stick out prominently and it's a little embarrassing. She has bright blue scales that honestly change colors every time she's drawn but that's ok. She's a darker shade and has some freckles in the summer and like... pasty in the winter. It's gross. Her underbelly is bright white and her wings are silvery blue. Her wings are normal sized but since she's little they look disproportionately big. They're super clumsy, and no, she can actually not fly faster than normal. That's not how it works. In fact she doesn't really fly at all but she's been thinking of contraptions to rig up to be able to. The parts I forgot to mention are white and stuff. Like her horns and ruff and spines. Her horns are curled like RainWing horns. She has big gunmetal blue eyes (I looked up the color. They're gunmetal). They're like mood rings because whenever she's happy or excited they're bright blue, and when she's angry/sad they're gray or black. It's super weird. Around her eyes are usually bags from inherent stress and lack of sleep. Isn't it fun! All there is to say about her face is that it looks kinda unhealthy and hollow. She smiles crookedly and has a resting dead face. She's a paraplegic from a car accident that happened about 2 years ago. She uses this ugly black wheelchair because her legs are totally paralyzed. Because of this she gets "secret" stares in most public places but that's okay. Everyone at her school's pretty much used to seeing her around, and she'll explain her situation to anyone who asks. There are some long scars down her right side and leg from the car accident, but they mostly get covered up by normal clothing. Other scars mostly come from unintentional burns, and there are some that are... questionable. She's not very embarrassed about the more uniform ones but still covers them up with jacket sleeves. She doesn't like how she looks at all and has a cripplingly low self-image tbh. "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle." ~Emily Prime, World of Tomorrow Abilities |-| Physical = "Here it is, the moment of truth!—oh, wait, it's loading." ~Sei Sei isn't exactly known for her physical accomplishments. I mean, there's only so much you can do in a wheelchair. She's tried doing stupid things like somersaulting down stairs and climbing a flagpole and fighting a mean girl her sophomore year. She's pretty impulsive, which gets her hurt a lot. Her motto is "ready, fire, aim... wait!" She's technically a quadriplegic, but her top half works pretty much perfectly. She just can't point her claws separately very well. So if she ever drives, she'll never be the kind of driver that flips you off when you take a badly-timed turn. Lucky you! She's actually able to swim, believe it or not. She really loves swimming and would be totally devastated if she couldn't anymore. She just can't kick and stuff. Dragons say she's good at drawing. She doesn't actually know if she is, but idk she's really hard on herself. She's actually really surprised and grateful her fine motor skills haven't been too altered. Sei's voice is HORRIBLE. She hates it. It's high-pitched and gross. She has a utahn accent and says she lives by the mouh-uhns near Lay-uhn, just to demonstrate its stupidness. She isn't very healthy. She has heart problems but most of them have been corrected. She forgets to eat so she faints in school sometimes. She used to have kinda bad scoliosis, but surgery fixed that. Now she's an inch taller, at 5'2". She used to be in really bad shape in general, but her overall health is slowly improving. |-| Mental = "But the robots were too expensive to remove. To this day, they are in perpetual movement across the sunlight, with no work to do, no more tasks to accomplish, still living in constant fear of death, and occasionally sending us depressed poetry." ~Emily, World of Tomorrow Sei has a lot more going on on the inside than the outside. She might not seem like it but she's pretty smart (her IQ score according to the Weschler scale is actually 138 but that's not really relevant outside of a small contextual frame, and IQ scores are controversial anyway, and she's really skeptical about the lack intellectual bounds they actually confirm). She just talks and writes really lazily hahah She understands most concepts quickly and would probably be in higher classes if she wasn't so forgetful and distractible. She was originally going to be skipped out of both 5th and 6th grade, but opposed strongly because she felt like she'd probably die without her friends around. That was probably a good idea because not long after, she began displaying signs of (combined type) ADHD. She got distracted really fast and couldn't remember anything without being reminded. She also talked a ton in class and couldn't sit still like, ever. She started getting treatment a year or so ago, but the dosage wasn't right and didn't really work for her. Just recently she's started a couple new medications and they're a freaking miracle. She's soooo focused and happy while she's on them. And there are only a few very worrying side effects! Along with her ADHD, she's been diagnosed with a plethora of mental illnesses of ranging severities, which she won't get into because this wiki is edgy as heck as it is. A therapist helps her deal with these. She's appropriately medicated now and can function with an exciting degree of normalcy, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't question and want to challenge the legitimacy of some of these diagnoses. She's not very good at math because she missed a lot of learning it (mostly while she was either hospitalized or transferring schools). This led her to think that she was really stupid for a long time. Her math execution skills are at a 5th grade level, but her comprehension is actually equal to a college student's, according to her neuropsychologist. She's being tutored in the basic skills she missed even though she feels like they're really mundane. She likes to do useless math though, like calculating the descent of the sun by degrees per minute based off of the minutes of sunlight in that day (For December 15th, -1°=13 minutes for her latitudinal location), or figuring out how many earths could fit inside UY Scuti (it's 4.02 quadrillion), or determining how far all the living human DNA on earth would stretch if it were unravelled (3/5 of the way across the galaxy). Oops. I mean, what is a human? "The entire time teacher was lecturing me, I heard nothing but noticed her eyes changed colors four times. It was pretty weird." ~Sei Trivia * Sei was not my first dragonsona. First came Hop, a rollerblading RainWing who was cringey and gross. She was deleted because of said cringiness and also because she was stupid and outdated and I was bored of her nasty colors. Also Sei was just there already and she was kind of fitting so. * If you look way back into Sei's history you'll see that she used to be an edgy, creepy old ceramics teacher with a disgusting color scheme. She's since been enlightened on which colors look horrible together. * She's ambidextrous * She has 8 siblings. It's a party up in here * 5'2 and like... 73 pounds ** SHE'S LIKE TOADETTE'S QUACKER BIKE IN MARIOKART 1 ** LIKE THE ONE THAT CAN BE SHOVED AROUND EVERYWHERE BY FRICKEN BOWSER *** IT'S REALLY BAD ON RAINBOW ROAD AND KOOPA CAPE BUT MOONVIEW HIGHWAY IS ITS H O M E T O W N * Learning Ukrainian and Portuguese because she can ** вона мене один кішка, нікі <3 ** She also wants to learn Japanese so she can easily text her friend (who's a foreign exchange student) once she goes back home * Aspiring astrophysicist (either that or astrodynamicist, pilot, neurosurgeon, theoretical physicist, architectural designer, electrical engineer, or professional violist) * And yes she has played the viola for about a year-ish now (she used to play the cello for 5 years. She had two cellos which she named Leander and Stormagaeddon. Her poor viola's name is still pending) * Has a religion that she's pretty involved in (but questioning tbh) * She bites her nails and can't stop. That "recognizing you have a problem" stuff is crap * She's broken both her arms twice * She has accidentally lit her pants on fire (Sei + Bunsen burner = fiery pants) * Plays with stuff that isn't meant to be played with (hot wax, plug sockets, lead solder, etc.) * Obsesses over Star Wars, Doctor Who, The Martian (the book and the movie), and World of Tomorrow * Super jumpy and nervous all the time * Scared of rain * Her favorite word is pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis because she thinks the intentional irony in its creation is funny * Has memorized the script and soundtrack for one of her childhood movies, My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away ** If you ask her to type up the Make a New Friend Every Day song, she will do it * Her spirit animals include: Mark Watney, Neil De'Grasse Tyson, Thistle Whistle, fruit smiles, K2SO, the number 27, a Stormtrooper, MacGyver, a ribcage, a snowflake, the Pontiac Aztek, a rabbit, a junior high band concert, Cordyceps, and Piderman